John Sternn
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City game, discussed but never met. *'Full name:' John Martin Sternn *'Birthplace:' Nicolasville, Ky *'Parents: Father:' Martin Joshua Sternn -- Minister Mother: Martha Mae Sternn -- Minister's wife *'Siblings:' Joe, Freda, David, Mary, Sue. John is the second child. *'Birthdate:' October 26, 1979 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 6' 1" *'Weight:' 175 *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Married Jennifer Dawson Sternn, three children all minors. *'Description:' A tall broad rawboned fellow with a shock of red hair that never seems to be in place. He wears buff linen suits and string ties. Shoes shined but is constantly pulling his clothing back into trim. He has deep set eyes with a fanatical gleam. *'Skin coloring:' Fair, but ruddy. Usually too much sun. He freckles. *'Eyes:' Green. *'Hair:' Carrot Red. *'Routine Activities:' Preaching sermons, preparing sermons, catching up with the family at home. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Preacher; ordained minister of the Southern Baptist Association. *'Financial Status:' Moderate. He gets his bills paid. *'Group Affiliations:' Southern Baptist Association, Southern Baptist Theological College Family Church of the Air *'Personality:' Earnest, a man in a hurry to get somewhere to say something. He has a way of making the decision to order pizza sound like a holy crusade. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Preach the country back to Christ, starting with Baptist churches. *'Physical/mental Problems:' John limps slightly when tired due to a leg broken in childhood. He exhibits the classic symptoms of an abusive personality, but God is his drug. *'Enemies (And Why):' Strong Skeptics, the Enlightened. To wit: Those that cannot see for they are blinded by Satan. *'Special Abilities:' A booming voice that carries over anything. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Narrow focus lock on his vision. Those on the edge or in the way are likely to get hurt. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' John Sternn was born the second son of the preacher man. His Father a fire-breathing, hellfire and damnation Baptist in the pulpit, and a gentle retiring man in person, was a little too easy and inattentive on the younger son. By thirteen John was frequently in trouble. At first it was petty theft, then B&E, and even assault and drug use. Finally an older minister had a word with John, and that word worked a miracle. John came around. By 18 he was clean and eager to join the ministry himself. John struggled though seminary, but he made his way through by the grace of God. His home church paid the freight. Something John has never forgotten. He entered the ministry ordained as a Southern Baptist. He got a position at a large church as an assistant minister. His preaching defiantly took a page or five from is Father. The only thing that stayed with him from that first position was the woman he married. John bounced around for a few years as his message firmed up. A zeal entered his preaching which it had lacked to start with. He found himself preaching visitations requested by various churches. He was asked to do revivals. Soon he was a regular on the revival circuit. John got a kick from the preaching, but missed the more ministerial aspect of a home Church. He dug deep down and decided that his message was too liberal and he tightened up. Soon it was get back to Family Values like Our Fathers' never had. Just short of a barefoot and pregnant position on women. Real big on the submissive spouse. The style was no longer just fire and brimstone, but the message was as well. A wealthy gentleman who liked the style John had set him up in a television ministry, the Family Church of the Air. He had even more personal appearances around the Conference member Churches and was even asked to give the keynote address for the Association's yearly convention. John is a rising star in the Southern Baptist Association, but John himself feels a hollow that he cannot fill. John knows only one thing to do, he stuffs that hollow with God and more God. The ministry is everything. He passes through his family like a ghost. Always busy always on the road. He preaches to standing room only churches. Yet, all this tastes bitter in his mouth; something is missing, something he has yet to find. Amid all his holy zeal and message, John is the only one not getting it. *'Current:'Sternn has remained on message, the traditional message of orthodox Christian thought. He openly questions the motives and source of the Enlightenment Movement. "Man has sinned" and he has not moved off that point. If anything Sternn has become more adamant, and a voice in the End Times Movement and possible connections to the more radical end of Christianist Identity. *'Bureau File:' Sternn is only of interest to the Bureau because of a possible association with the Magic Plague. Rev. Sternn was not the person responsible. John Sternn's actions during the Healing Wave are unknown. It is believed he was in route from California to Kentucky when the wave crossed. There have been no reports of healing on the flight. Sternn's rising voice in the end Times Movement, and his man coming up among the radical Christianist Identity groups is of concern. He is possessed of a popular national pulpit and could become a real thorn in the side. Sternn's sudden turnaround is of interest and the man who brought it about is now sought. Sternn is considered to be a person of interest to Bureau 13. Not in the know, not trusted. Category:Religion Category:Characters Category:Supernatural